1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a charging device, and more particularly, to a wireless charging device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless charging system, power can be transmitted between a wireless charger and an electronic device to be charged by means selecting among inductive coupling, radio wave, electromagnetic induction, and magnetic resonance. That is, no wire is required to be connected between the wireless charger and the electronic device to be charged. Therefore, no conductive conduct is exposed by both the wireless charger and the electronic device to be charged, thereby enabling the product to have more design freedom and higher completeness. Generally, a user can charge the electronic device to be charged with the wireless charger by merely aligning and placing the electronic device to be charged close to the wireless charger. In other words, an alignment the electronic device to be charged and the wireless charger, such as whether the electronic device to be charged is aligned with the wireless charger or not, will inevitably affect the charging efficiency.